fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bright Evil: True War
'Introduction' It's a relativly normal day on Mochina Island, the birds were singing, the fish were swimming and people were fighting at the Twilight Phoenix Guild over stupid stuff like best hair colour or best looking female mage in the guild. "Ok i'm starting to think we need to do some kind of IQ screening before we recruit." Said Ellena before looking to MArkus who was argueing with Axel. "Oh spirits....." "Ellena is the hottest you blind moron!!" Shouted Markus holding Axel by his shirt collar. "I agree but her face isn't her best feature it's her breasts!!" Said Axel doing the same. "I was listing her best feature starting from the top you idiot!!" Replied Markus. "You think? How you ever fell in love with someone like him I will never know" Cynteria said drinking some tea as she looked at the two arguing. "I think it's sweet." Smiled Ellena. "I like how he hasn't been effected by his past enough that it stops him having fun and screwing around." Suddenly Axel flew past and out an open window. "Damn missed..." Said Markus looking at the next window to the right which was closed. "Still i win you loose Sound-Boy." Markus sat down next to Ellena and kissed her on the cheek as Itachi entered with Miyuki who sat next to him. "Here to study Slayer Magic more Mi-Mi?" Asked Markus calling voer the arguements. "Errrr....No just stopping by to relax." Said the princess going bright red. "Relax your always welcome here." Smiled MArkus before looking at her in a way that told her he knew why she was embarrised and worried. "Enjoy yaself!" The princess relaxed and accepted a drink from Itachi just as two Royal Guards entered with the king. This caused everyone to go silent knowing if the king shows unannounced that something is up. "Miyuki where did you go?!" Said the king glaring at her. "Oh boy...." Cynteria said looking away as she focused on her tea while at the same time maifested rock-like earplugs to block out what was about to happen. "i-i..." Said the princess as Itachi shifted closer to her which caused the two royal guards to step forward and place their hands on their swords. "I wouldn't...." Growled Dark as he placed a hand on the pommel of his Nodachi. "You forget your in our home.....Here monsters dwell." "Look your highness....Tell your guards to stand down and we'll talk about this....If not Dark will have the option to end them for threatening Itachi." Said Markus looking at the king. "Two Royal Guards don't have much chance against me or him......Unless you have Wolves near by then it'll be an intresting fight with every S-Class Mage in my guild here." "Stand down and wait outside...." Said the king looking at his guards who bowed and went outside. "Now Miyuki explain yourself? You left the palace without Kuma." "I came to see Itachi...." Said Miyuki looking down. "We're a couple your highness!" Said Itachi still standing between Miyuki and the king. Markus chuckled as if he knew but wanted those two to announce it. Ellena glared at him which got a shrug in reply. "Hmmmm....I can't really punish you for that...But you did leave the palace unattended...." Said the king thinking of a punishment for the princess. "Markus do you mind putting Miyuki through your training?" "Which version? Fine tuning or Hell?" Asked Markus stripping the meat of a rack of ribs. "Anything between?" Asked the king. "Hmmm i'm sure i can think of something." Said Markus. The king smiled and walked off back to the palace, leaving Miyuki with the Guild so she can got hrough with her apparent punishment. "Right Miyuki for your punishment you must go through a meal with us as we normally do." Said Markus with a smile before looking for Axel. "Is that idiot still outside?" "I'll go check on him..." Joo Dee said moving up as she walked over outside to check on Axel. "Never a dull moment here" Cynteria said removing the earplugs as she stretched upward and cracked her spine. "What would you expect?" Asked Alice as she poured herself another drink. "We got Markus and Zero leading it along with nearly every unorthadox mage in the archipelago in one place....Weirdness and chaos kinda go hand in hand with that." Just then Axel returned sitting down with a thorn bush branch stuck in his hair and mud on hsi face. "I dislike you Markus...." He said as he wiped his face and resumed eating. "He's fine, had a big thorn on his butt, but he'll live" Joo Dee said going back to sitting next to Leo as she cuddled next to him. "In any case, I'm more worried about these demons, they haven't done anything in the past week, and that can't mean good news" Cynteria said putting her tea cup down. "I'm not....Means more un for us in the long run....Besides i've been talking to the Military High Command, we've set up several plans that'll maintain our defensive line as well as our front lines." Said MArkus with a grin. "The militia have been given more training and the noble clans have hired mercenaries from the southern colonies to aid us." "You know how I am Markus, I just have these moments, and they're usually spot on" She said looking over to Markus. "Trust your abilities and friends.....Then victory will be certain." Said Markus dodging a flying rib bone from alittle dispute across the table between Sting and Axel againa bout who's the best looking female member of the guild. "THats how i get through my fights....I know i have an army of loyal friends who can back up my abilities better than i can." "Markus, must we go through this again? I thought you were going to try and understand more where I'm coming from?" Cynteria said as Joo Dee realized what might happen and went next to her mom. "Mom, I know uncle is trying, believe me" She said looking over to him. "I do sis...Thats just how i see things....It's why i remain so calm in these situations, panicing about what you don't know is a pointless waste of energy...Panicing when you kow whats happening and are trying to stop it is a valid waste of energy." Chuckled Markus smiling at Cyn. "Understand? Only when you know can you do anything." "Aaaand this is what you get when your taught by a centuries old phoenix.....Endless spurts of wisdom!" Said Dark glaring at Markus. "I however don't care what they're up to aslong as i can fight them i'm happy." "Ladies and Gentlemen the comparrison between the Yin and Yang Slayers.....Calm and mildly psychotic verses angry and seriously psychotic." Said Zero laughing. "But Angry does have it's uses." Joo Dee hugged her mom as she chuckled, "Just something I need to get used to is all" She said hugging daughter. "I still haven't gotten full used to it.....I just roll with ti most of the time." Said Ellena sipping her drink. "I know Markus and the others always pull through....Markus better than most." "Well most of us can't insta-heal from injuries!" Said a random member from within the crowd which received a laugh from everyone. "Well its not all sunshine and rainbows....Still hurts." Said Markus pointing his chopsticks int he direction of the voice. "Getting skewered by spikes and yanking them out after you ressurect ain't enjoyable." The guild eventually cleared the table of all the food and went off to do they're thing. Job were slow due to the current conflict so many went around the island to relax. Markus and his family decided to stay at the estate and train or relax. Dark however went off to walk around the city not really caring where he ends up. "For a city in a way it's always so calm here." Mumbled Dark walking through the crowds. Dark eventually found a noodle stand which he sat down at and ordered a bowl of sweet and sour beef noodles while the other patrons looked shocked at his arrival. "I've been here for just over 11 years and you still act like this?" Asked Dark looking at them. "Forgive my idiotic regulars.....They're shocked your here, you rarely walk around the city streets without Markus or your girlfriend Sakura." Said the stand owner. "I'm Madara Senju....I used to serve with Markus' dad in the Mochina Army.....Your welcome anything on the menu Tao." "Thanks....I'll just have this though..." Said Dark as he began to eat and Madara went off to attend to his other customers. After finishing and paying for his meal Dark decided to head to the industrial quater walking around through the smell and sounds of blacksmiths working on broken weapons and armor along with more domestic items. As he passed through the area he examined the weapons for sale and debating with himself if he should buy anew blade or request one to be made for him. As he carried on he noticed something from one of the dark alleys. Near the back was a group of men and a teenage boy roughly 14 years old, they weren't having a friendly chat as the men were hitting him and threatening the kid with knives and magic. "Ya know what? Screw you!" Said the kid remaining defiant. "I'm not stealing anything else for you!" "You little...." Said the leader of the thugs. "I'll cut that tounge out..." As the leader raised his blade it suddenly flew out of his hand and into Dark's. "Leave him along......" Said the Slayer as he glared at the men with a level of bloodlust no human should have. "Or i will end your pointless lives...." "Kill him!" Said the thug looking at his men who were running away. "It's Dark Storm!! Run!!!" Screamed the retreating thugs. "Errr.....Ok....Well bye!" Said the leader quickly catching up with his men and passing them. "Wow....He's fast." Said Dark as he created a lightning dart and threw it at the leader hitting him in the shoulder. "A present...." "Thanks...." Said the kid standing up and whiping the blood off his face. "Didn't need ya help...I was just getting ready to freeze them." "Ice mage?" Asked Dark looking at the kid crushing the knife in his hand. "Yeah! I apparently got a natural talent for it." Said the kid. "I'm Tenshi by the way." "Tao...." Said Dark as he started to walk off. "Hey wait....You got a place to stay? I can't go back to where i was sleeping lastnight those guys are there." Said Tenshi looking down at the ground. "Yeah....Follow me." Said Dark leading him back to the Estate and presenting him to Markus and the others. "Oh boy, Joo Dee..." Cynteria said as they both went to him with Joo Dee placing her hands on him, with him quickly pushing her back, "It's alright, we just want to make sure these wounds heal, trust me..." Cynteria said as the kid looked at her suspiciously. "Relax kid....Joo Dee uses a magic called Gold Lightning....It can heal and enhance anyone it hits." Said Markus looking at Dark. "Who's the kid?" "Street rat....Was getting attacked by some thugs who were forcing him to steal stuff for them.....Thought i'd bring him back here for somewhere to stay." Said Dark walking over to a window seat and relaxing in it. "Well then.....You can help him out!" Said MArkus causing Dark to fall out of his seat from shock. "Thats right you found him he can be your student." "But he's an ice mage!" Said Dark getting up. "I can't teach him much." "Yeah but Daimon taught you enough about other magics, so you know how yo counter them right? You can use that knowledge to teach." Said Markus with a smirk. "No arguements....For once i'm pulling rank here." "Yeah, cuz you never pull rank on anyone..." Cynteria said sarcastically as the others chuckled while Joo Dee began using her Gold Lightning to heal his wounds while Cynteria applied medicinal herbs and wrapped them up. "All done, how do you feel?" Joo Dee asked with a kind smile. "Alot better....Thanks." Said Tenshi. "i'm Tenshi by the way...." "Nice to meet ya kid. Thats Joo Dee and her mum Cynteria....Behind the pillar is Alice her other mum, don't ask you'll learn as ya hang around here. I'm Markus and this is Ellena my wife, the red head with Tao is Sakura and finally the guy with orange hair is ther other guild leader Zero....He had a long night going through paper work from the king." Said Markus with a grin. "And i never pull rank...Save for this one time." "Make yaself at home Tenshi." Said Ellena with a smile. "We have guest room one the top floor which i'll show you later....For now have something to eat." Ellena pointed to the dining table where several plates of snacks were waiting to be eaten. "We'll be having dinner in about an hour so don't eat too much." She said with a big friendly smile. "I'm gonna help, last time someone cooked something that smelled like rancid cabbage" Joo Dee said holding her nose as she followed Ellea to the kitchen. "That was Tao....He can't cook." Chuckled Ellena as she began to cook the food. "We've put a ban on him entering the kitchen to cook." "So Tenshi how much skill do you have with Ice Magic?" Asked Markus looking at the eating kid. "Not much....I've always been able to use it and i taught myself how to use it from books i stole and watching ice mage cops." Said Tenshi after forcefully swollowing a mouthful of snacks. "But i got some skill." "Hmmm mind showing me? We have some self taught mages here and they've proven to be very good....Tao is one, alot of his spells are mimiced from me or taught himself a modified version." Said Markus standing up and stretching. "What ya wanna do spar or just demo?" "Err Demo...If ya got some targets i can ice them over." Said Tenshi smiling. "Ok...." Said MArkus as he helped dark set up some targets for Tenshi to ice. Tenshi took a deep breath and unleached alittle of his magical power causing his right eye to glow red, he thn fire a ice blast followed by a barrage of ice spikes that froze and skewered the targets. "How's that?" Said Tenshi proud. "Not bad...Good accuracy and casting speed." Said Dark sitting down next to Markus. "But there is room from improvement.....Zero could probably help....He's a walking Magical Libary after all." "Thats a point....You can teach him physical combat and Zero can teach him how to use his magic better......" Said Markus before thinking. "You gonna make him a 2nd Gen?" "Dunno yet...We'll see i guess, though i dunno the ruling on it." Said Dark. "I'll need to ask Bolt when he gets back from his "practice"...." "I still can't believe your father bothers to come back, no offense" Cynteria said getting a refil on the tea. "He finds humans a fascinating species....Plus he likes to visit us 'cos in his words. "We're the funniest humans he knows"...." Said Markus with a chuckle. 2Besides his "practise" helps us alot...It slows the amount of demons the 7 can bring into combat." "Kinda ironic really....He's reckless nature actually helps people." Said Dark with a smirk. "Who's Bolt?" Asked Tenshi looking at them. "Bolterus....Storm Phoenix Lord....The one who taught me the Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic." Said Markus looking at Tenshi allowing his lightning to spark across his body. "Cyn is the Earth Phoenix Slayer....Her dad is Stontas the Earth Phoenix Lord." "He was my mentor, nothing more and nothing less..." Cynteria replied coldy as she looked away and drank her tea in one gulp, asking for more. "Either way....There are 4 Phoenix slayers int his guild....Joo Dee is my 2nd Gen, the rule is that i can only ahve one 2nd gen at a time. If Joo Dee dies or looses her magic i can pick another." Said Markus standing up. "But i don't intend that to happen in anyway." "Thats good." Said Tenshi. "I'd love to have that kind of power...Nobody would mess with me then..." "Wrong attitude to be a Phoenix Slayer." Said Dark looking at Tenshi. "We're guardians of this world....We guard it from demons and their influence." "We're not here to rule as Daimon thought. We're guardians pure and simple....We target evil and remove it." Said Markus with a grin. "In any case, just be sure it's something you truly want, once you achieve it, you will never be rid of it" Cynteria said looking over to Tenshi. "Ya make it sound like's it's a curse Cyn....If thats true then you could consider all magic as a curse and not a gift." Said Ellena coming out of the kitchen. "Just waiting for the noodles to finish and dinner is served." "She's right sis....Our kind of magic along with all magic is a gift.....Those who use it for darkness are those who don't deserve it.....Hence why this kind of guild is made." Said Markus looking back to his wife. Cynteria was about to reply, but decided against it as she finished her tea and went up to her room as Joo Dee walked out with more food, seeing her mom walk out. "I'm worried about her..." She said putting the food down. "She really can't take opinions....." Said Dark shaking his head. "She'll be fine...." "Hey! She's only human like the rest of us" Joo Dee said in frustration going over to Dark and glaring at him. "You forget i'm not a true human..." Said Dark looking back at her. "I wasn't born i was made." "Relax i'll let her cool down and talk to her later." Said Ellena getting up to head to the kitchen. "Ok dinner is ready!!" Everyone who was present gathered at the dinner table with Tenshi joining them and looking alittle out of place. "Ok we're welcoming anew member to our table. "Tenshi...Tao found him in the industrial quater and he's gonna be his student. However as his magic is one Tao didn't really read up on Zero will train him in that." Said Markus guiding everyone who wasn't around for Tenshi's arrival towards him. "Dark will however oversee the training as well as train him in the physical aspects of combat." "Welcome after dinner we'll give you a mark." Said Zero with a grin. "I know alot about ice magic so your training should go quickly." "Looks like we got another new guild member with us" Joo Dee said as everyone cheered and began to have a party to welcome their newest member. "We got more than enough space....When Markus added the dorms at the back of the grounds he added way too many bedrooms." Said Ellena with a smirk as she sipped her drink. "Well i thought more would like to live within the estate grounds." Said Markus shrugging. "So far only 15% of the guild live on the grounds....And we're not even the biggest guild." "Yeah we're just the strongest!" Chuckled Yoshi. "We've won the Annual Mage Brawl tournement since we started the guild....We did better after they added the team tournement as well." "Yeah but Red Hand Guild are a close second." Said Sting with a mouthful of rice. "Yeah but they're relient on numbers....The only truely powerful members are th S-Class members. Even Akira their guild ace admits to this....They're are very power with many members who show some immense potentual, but they rely too much on those numbers....Which is a serious weakness in combat....Take The Wardens for example their 12 members can defeat an army of thousands without support or reserve forces." Said Markus pouring some extra sauce on his food. "The great tactician Sasuke Haruno once state: "A truely powerful force does not focus it's efforts on building a powerful and intimidating force but on the skill of what soldiers they do have along with their unity on the lines." This is the sign of a strong army or guild....One who uses the strength the members gain from eacother and not the masses of fighters they have under the banner." "They're right Tenshi, We're all here to be one big family" Joo Dee said to him as she passed a bowl of noddles to him. "Thanks....Err is your mum...I mean your other mum ok?" Said Tenshi taking the bowl and looking at Joo Dee. "Yeah... She's just been having a rough time with my uncle, the two haven't exactly seen eye to eye, and I know she has a good heart, otherwise she would've left this guild a long time ago" Joo Dee said looking up the stairs to her mother's room. "I was just voicing my opinion." Said Markus with a mouthful of noodles. "But lets drop it and just get on with our lives." Just then a blinding flash and the loud crash of thunder appeared. "Guess who's back, back again!" Said bolt bursting through the frontdoor. "That was a brilliant day!" "Good practise?" Ask Ellena with a smirk. "Yep 50 generals and over 1000 grunts dead and not gonna be bothering you guys." Smiled Bolt sitting down next to Tenshi. "Who this guy?" "Tenshi new member...Dark found him." Said Zero finishing his ribs off before Bolt stole them. "Yeah, our newest guildmate" Joo Dee said with a smile as she took in another plate of fried rice. "Cool what kind of magic does he use?" Asked Bolt grabbing a bowl of noodles and some ribs. "Not another lightning mage is he?" "Nope ice this time." Said Dark. "Wow...Thats a rareity around here." Said Bolt as he stripped the meat of a rib bone. "Errr Bolt wanna ask ya something." Said Dark looking at bolt. "Whats the ruling on 2nd Gen's for me...I'm a copy of Markus so i can't have one right?" "Well in both my eyes and the Phoenix King's your a different person. You've fought to be your own man so to both me and the big wing your allowed a 2nd Gen of your own...Choose wisely though." Said Bolt finishing his ribs and moving onto his noodles. "So that would bring up our numbers to two, I wonder if Mom would consider picking somone?" Joo Dee wondered. "Ya never know Little Storm....Your mum would make a great teacher....Plus it would give her someone to help develop her Slayer Magic with." Said Markus sipping a drink. "Stontas was known for his make up as you go attitude to combat......Made it really hard to spar with the emotionless fool." Said Bolt with a chuckle. "That reminds me....I need to get him back for that landslide issue..." "Alright, have a safe trip" Joo dee said as Bolterus went out in an instant, leaving behind his empty dishes on the table. Bolt quickly came back. "Just remembered....Have no clue where he is..." He said sitting down again. "And i can't be asked to go find him...." "Ok..." Joo Dee said in confusion as she went back to eating her food. "Typical of you Bolt...." Chuckled Markus sipping more of his drink. "Anyway...Dark i want you to start Tenshi's training tommorow morning....Hate to say if as i prefer people to train at a pace that benifits them, but we need him able to hold his own ASAP." "Ok....Zero i'll need your help with that." Said Dark finishing his meal. "No worries dude." Said Zero with a grin. Footsteps could be heard as the party turned to see a yawning Cyntheria walking down the stairs, looking around as she sat down at an empty table with one of the waitresses coming over as she placed an order. Markus got up and sat opposite her. "You ok sis?" He asked looking at her with an attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Yeah yeah, enough with the eyes, creepy when you do it" Cynteria said as the guild laughed while the waitress came back with her tea. "Like I said before brother, I need to get used to it... " she said drinking her tea as both of her daughters came over to hug her. "Well atleast your in a better mood.....Never fun when women are angry...." Said MArkus smiling nervously at Ellena who waved back. "Only two things i fear in this world....Loosing my family and Ellena angry." "Well you won't lose me anytime soon, otherwise I'm sure these two would follow..." Cynteria said as both sisters sat down. "Of course mama, I don't wanna be in a place without you" Joo Dee said with a smile. "Ehhh i'd probably travel abit....." Said Chae Yi shrugging. "Haven't seen much of the archipelago." "Hehe well after we beat these Demons to dust you can." Said Markus standing up and stretching. "Right i say we get on with the day....Zero and Dark go start Tenshi's training and the rest find some jobs to do....the rest fo you S-Class members see what you can dig up through our underworld contacts i wanna know what movement is happening in Blackwood Island." Everyone began to move towards where they needed to go as Cynteria and her daughters went to go searching for some old contacts that they managed to make over time to see if any of them had heard any news about the demons or any form of strange activities that had happened over the period of time that the demons had arrived in the archipelago. Dark, Tenshi and Zero went out into the training area and began work on the new mage's training in both Ice Magic and unarmed combat. "Wanna go first Dark? Both your own fighting style and Twilight Phoenix Kenpo aren't known for being simple styles to learn." Asked Zero sitting on a near by bench. "No you go first...I might be able to learn something here." Said Dark sitting on his favirote rock. "Death Talon Kenpo is rooted in freestyle combat anyway...You and me can teach him the Twilight Phoenix Style." The three began training with Zero showinf Tenshi various new ice spell and helping him to learn them. Meanwhile Cyn and her daughters were heading to a town outside the city where a contact they trust lived. "So how exactly do you know this guy Chae Yi?" Cynteria asked as Joo Dee was next to her mom, looking around the area as she recognized it to be one of the routes that her sister took her to see some of the weapons that they had in store near here that Chae Yi loved to look at. "Oh he made a couple of swords for me, plus he knows afew people who know some more people." Said Chae Yi trying not to sound too confused at what she just said. "In any case, I recall that he has pull with almost everyone, and if there is anyone that might know where these demons are coming and going, he should be able to tell us" Joo Dee said as they finally arrived at the contact's house as he was outside, working on another blade. "i also need to pick up an order for Dark as well." Said Chae Yi as they arrived at a run down shack on the edge of a river. "Here we are....He should be in the forge with is behind the shack, come on." Chae Yi with Cynteria and Joo Dee went down to the forge, which looked a lot better than the shack. "Hey old man I've come to get Dark's new sword!!" Called Chae Yi. "Who is it?!" Called a voice from the forge. "Chae Yi! We also need some info!" She replied. The man stopped his work as he put the piece of metal he was working on back into the hot pot as he looked over, "Well well, didn't expect to see you back here Chae Yi, and who's this beautiful woman next to you?" He said going closer to Cynteria. "Thats my mum Cynteria, the Earth Phoenix Slayer." Said Chae Yi with a grin glancing around for Dark's new sword. "So where is Dark's new blade?" "Over there by the logs." Said smith. "So your the Earth Phoenix Slayer? I can see why Alice married you....You show a degree of strength rarely found." "I wouldn't say that, Markus and Joo Dee show to have a much better potential than I do" Cynteria said as Chae Yi went over to see the new blade. "Chae Yi said you might know somethings about the attacks that have been happening on us?" Joo Dee asked looking over to him as he stroked his chin while pondering. "I heard a rumor about a cult in the northern moutains feeding infomationa bout our defences to the demons.....They might be a good souce of info. Sorry i can't offer more, these ones are oddly secrective not sure who leads them or how they operate." Said the old man looking at Chae Yi holding the sword. "So ya think Dark will like it?" "It's a brutal blade of death of course he will." She chuckled. "Well thanks for the sowrd and info old man...I'll come by if i want any new blades." The old man chuckled as they went off to find these cultists. Up the trail they were following, Cyntheria looked to her daughters, "Iam sorry about the way I have been lately, I know your uncle and the others tell me to worry, but when you're a parent, you always worry..." She told them. The two smiled at their mum and eventually got back to the estate where Markus had just finished his interrogation of a cultist and was wiping the blood off his hands. "Afternoon girls.....got back at the perfect moment." said Markus as Chae Yi gave Dark his new sword. "For what exactly?"? Cynteria asked with a confused look. "We've got a party to attend." Grinned Markus pointing to the beaten and bloodied cultist in the corner. "I know the exact location of their base.....Should be fun." Cynteria was about to reply, but then looked at her two girls as they were already getting ready to assault the base. "I'll go get the first aid" she said running towards the medical ward, grabbing the elixrs and potions that she made for emergencies as she knew they would need all the help they could get. "So where are they located?" Joo Dee said as she slammed her fist into her open one, causing electricity to course through both of her arms. "Northern mountains.....There's an old series of caves that all connect." Said Markus. "They're using it as a staging area to ready themselves for a massive assualt....My guess it's gonna be a pincer tactic....They'll attack from the north, east and south while the demons and they're main force attacks from the west..." "Sounds about right...." Said Chae Yi checking her blades. "I assume it's just us right?" "We're all that's needed." Said Tao smirking. "Good, it's payback for what that Demon did" Joo Dee said cracking her neck as electricity charged throughout her body, focusing it as she wanted nothing else, but to attack. "Yeah hold up we need a better plan than just chargine in blind...." Said Markus sitting down thinking. "We need to figure out this carefully...If it is part of a pincer attack we need to be able to get in quietly and take them all out before they can release the attack signel." "Well Ellena is letting the Council know so the army garrison and militia should be ready while we're gone." Said Dark shrugging. "Yeah your right but just to be safe." Said Markus. "Best thing to do is try and have a distraction for us, something that can keep the illusion we've fallen for their plans, when in fact, we are going to side-swipe them" Cynteria said returning back. "We've got afew Illusion mages but none can effect the minds of hundreds of cultists and possibly afew low level demons......." Said Markus standing up walking to the wounded cultist. "But we might have a option." Cynteria looked at Markus, waiting to see what idea they had in store for their diversion. MArkus grinned at the cultist grabbing him by his neck and lifting him to eye level. "Your going to help us get in...." He said with a mildly psychotic grin on his face. End of Chapter Category:Yaminogaijin & Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms